A Different Story
by Erin Cooper
Summary: What if things went differently at the begining of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Roxas remembered and went back to the Organization with Axel? What if they find a way to become whole? Read as Roxas and Axel meet new friends as they find how to stop Kingdom Hearts.
1. Remembering The Past

I slowly walked into mine and my friends usual hang out.

"Man, I could not sleep last night," I said messing with his blonde spikes.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were talking. They didn't seem to hear me.

"Guys..." I said reaching out to touch Hayner's shoulder.

My hand passed right through him.

"Huh?"

The three turned and ran to the alley, running through me as if I were a ghost. I walked back to the alley, not believing what just happened.

_Am I still asleep_, I thought.

I picked up a stick; ready to hurl it in anger, when creatures in white appeared. I sighed, getting sick of destroying these things. They had been following me for the past three days. The Keyblade appeared in my hand and I ran right at them.

I destroyed all of them. After I did, I heard a noise behind me.

_I swear, if it's more of those things- _

A man with spiky red hair, green eyes, and triangle tattoos under each eye was leaning against the wall.

_Axel_.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me," he said sadly.

I looked at him, thinking about what Namine had said.

"We're...best friends, right?" I asked, lowering the Keyblade.

"Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for- Wait a sec, you remember now?" Axel's green eyes lit up.

"Y..eah."

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all so... What's our boss's name?" he asked.

Without warning, a pulse of pain seared through his head. I pressed my hands to my skull and cried out. I saw a group of people sitting in thrones wearing black cloaks with their hoods down.

One with white hair and orange eyes. "The Superior of the In-Between" He controlled Sorcerers, used the attribute of Nothingness and weapons called Ethereal Blades which he himself calls Interdiction. Nobody of Xehanort.

_Xemnas._

A guy with light-blue hair and green eyes; a musician_. _"The Melodious Nocturne;" Controlled Dancers, used the attribute of Water and a Sitar called Apreggio. Original persona unknown.

_Demyx._

A man with long blond hair and green eyes; also a scientist. "The Chilly Academic;" used the attribute of Ice and a Shield called Frozen Pride. Eliminated. Nobody of Even.

_Vexen._

A pink haired guy with light-blue eyes; an assassin and can control plants. "The Graceful Assassin;" used the attribute of Flower and a Scythe called Graceful Dalhia. Eliminated. Original persona unknown.

_ Marluxia._

A man with graying hair with one red eye and an eye patch covering where the other should be. "The Freeshooter;" Controlled Snipers, used the attribute of Space and Arrow Guns called Sharpshooters. Nobody of Braig.

_Xibar._

A man with dread-like hair with sideburns and purple eyes. "The Whirlwind Lancer;" Controlled Dragoons, used the attribute of Wind and six Lances called Lindworm. Nobody of Dilan.

_Xaldin._

A blond woman with green eyes. "The Savage Nymph'" used the attribute of Lightning and eight Knives called Foudre. Eliminated. Original persona unknown.

_Larxene._

A man with blond hair and light-blue eyes. "The Gambler of Fate;" Controlled Gamblers, used the attribute of Time as well as Cards called Fair Game. Original persona unknown.

_Luxord._

Aguy with ligh gray hair and light orange eyes with a scar in the shape of an X in between his eyes. "The Luna Diviner;" Controlled Berserkers, used the attribute of Moon and a Claymore called Lunatic. Nobody of Isa.

_Saix._

A man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. "The Silent Hero;" used the attribute of Earth and an Axe Sword called Skysplitter. Eliminated. Nobody of Aeleus.

_Lexaeus._

A guy with grayish-blue hair that covered part of his face and one of his dark-blue eyes. "The Cloaked Schemer;" used the attribute of Illusion and a Lexicon called Book of Retribution. Eliminated. Nobody of Ienzo.

_Zexion._

A man with red spicky hair and dark-green eyes with purple upsidedown teardrops. "The Flurry of Dancing Flames;" Controlled Assassins, used the attribute of Fire and twin Chakrams called Eternal Flames. My best friend and mentor. Nobody of Lea.

_Axel._

A boy with spiky-blond hair and dark-blue eyes. "The Key of Destiny;" Controlled Samurai, used the attribute of Light and wielded up to three different Keyblades. He initially wielded the Kingdom Key but soon acquired the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, which represent Kairi and Riku (his somebody's friends) respectively. Nobody of Sora.

_Me._

And last, a girl with short black hair and the same blue eyes as me. The yougest member and Axel and my only friend. Used the attribute of Light and the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Although she was referred to as the fourteenth member, she was not actually considered to be part of the Organization, and she was not a Nobody. She was an imperfect replica of me created from Sora's leaked memories. She was absorbed by me in a battle and fadded away.

_Xion._

"Xemnas," I said when the pain passed and my head stopped throbbing.

"Roxas! I knew you would remember sooner or later! I've missed you so mush!" Axel cheered, hugging me like someone would an old friend and I hugged him back.

"Sorry I couldn't remember," I said.

"It's not your fault Roxas. DIZ did this, he did this to you," Axel said when we stopped hugging.

"Why? I never did anything to him," I said, confused as to why he would want to do this to me.

"He wants to wake up your other half, Sora," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"When you disappeared, we found out that you have an other half who is Sora. He has a Keyblade too and is trying to destroy us," Axel explained to me.

"I've had some dreams of Sora, I think they were his memories," I said.

"What else has happened?" he asked.

"Well, I started seeing a lot of Dusks and thought they were trying to hurt me so I killed them, I got pick-pocketed by a guy dressed like you, I saw a train that no one else saw, then I met Namine-"

"You met Namine! What did she tell you?" Axel cut me off at the mention of her.

"She told me about who I am and that we're best friends," I said.

"Ok, well at least she helped you remember. Continue."

"Well then there was when you came and then DIZ appeared. Then I fell off the tower after winning the struggle tournament and woke up. The thing is, I don't remember going home and falling asleep. I don't even know what parts were dreams," I said, thinking about it for a while.

"Well, if that's all….we need to get back to the castle to show everyone that you remember. No need to make them send a few Dusks after us," Axel said, opening a portal.

Before he could go through it, he froze. I went up to him to ask what was wrong when I realized that he was really frozen in time. So Axel wasn't the one making time stop.

"Roxas, to the mansion, hurry!" a deep voice rang from nowhere.

_DIZ. He was really annoying me. Maybe if I go, I'll find him and make an end to him._

I walked toward the mansion, ready to kill DIZ when I got there.


	2. Finally Safe

Axel's POV

When I was almost to the portal, I noticed that I was alone. Looking over my shoulder, I didn't see Roxas. I turned around and started looking around for him.

"Roxas! Roxas where are you!" I yelled, running down allies.

I looked all over the town but didn't see him anywhere. Where could he be? I thought for a second and opened a portal when I relized that the only place he could be was the mansion. The portal led into a computer room that was under the mansion. I was about to make another portal appear when Roxas entered the room.

"Roxas!" I yelled.

"Axel! How did you get back to normal?" he asked, walking over to me.

"What do you mean 'back to normal'?" I asked when he reached me.

"When you opened the portal, you were frozen in time," he said.

Wait, time stopped? That means….

"Roxas we have to leave now!" I said, opening another portal.

Before he could ask why, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in after me. We came out in the Grey Area, startling an unexpecting Demyx.

"What's the big idea scaring me like that Axel? Aren't you suppose to be-" he stopped minsentence when he saw Roxas. "Roxas! You came back!" he said happily, getting up off a couch and hugging him.

Roxas hugged him back and Demyx started asking him questions.

"So where were you the whole time?" he asked.

"Twilight Town," Roxas said.

"Eating sea salt ice cream?"

"Yup, and fighting a lot."

"Figures," Demyx chuckled. "Why did you decide to come back? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just asking."

"You'll find out soon enough," I said before Roxas could answer.

"Oh, right. Well….I'll see you later Roxas," he said as we left the room.

We walked through the castle until we reached The Round Room where Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xibar would be waiting for me to bring Roxas. When we got to the doors they opened automatically and we walked in to the middle of the room. All eyes were on us and I began to speak.

"Roxas finally remembered. Can he resume his duty?" I asked, trying to make things quick.

"As soon as he gives us a reason for why he left," Xemnas said.

"I was a little unsure of what our purpose was and went to find a place to think things through," Roxas said. "But before I could leave, I was attacked and knocked out."

"What happened after this happened?" Saix asked, eyes trained on Roxas.

"Before Axel brought me back, I went to an abandoned mansion and found a computer. There, I realized that my attacker was working for DiZ and that they erased my memory, giving me a new personality and life among the people in Twilight Town," he said.

"So have you thought things through?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes," Roxas answered.

"Good, but before you go, we need to quiz you to see if you really remember who you are," Xemnas said. "How were you unlike most Nobodies?"

"I didn't have any memories about my past life and who I was," Roxas answered without a pause.

"Where were you discovered?" Saix asked.

"Twilight Town."

"What is our goal?"

"To summon Kingdom Hearts and become whole beings."

"Who betrayed us and tried to take control of the Organization?"

"Marluxia and Larxene."

"Who were eliminated at Castle Oblivion?"

"Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen."

"Very good, you are excused and will return to your duties," Xemnas said with a wave of his hand.

We walked out of The Round Room and to Roxas' room where he could change into a cloak. When we got there, I stood outside and waited as he got dressed. After he was back in uniform, we went back to the Grey Area to talk. Demyx was still there when we sat down on one of the couches across from him.

"So tell me everything that's happened while you were in Twilight Town," I said.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain. I feel like I lived different lives, one here with the Organization and one in Twilight Town. So I really don't know where to begin," he said, looking at the floor.

"Ok….well….tell me about what was going on when we fought," I said.

"Well, there's this thing called struggle and it's a fighting game. Each player has one hundred orbs and a wood sword. The goal is to either get all of your opponent's orbs or have the most orbs when time runs out," he explained, eyes lit up with excitement.

"So who won?" I asked, knowing very well who did.

"Me of course! I even got a trophy that I split with my friends. Here I'll show you- oh….ya….forgot. I lost my piece," he said, looking sad again.

"Well, can't we go back when there's another tournament and win another trophy?" Demyx asked.

"I guess. Ya I think we could! And maybe you guys could be in it too," Roxas said, eyes lighting back up.

I nodded a thanks to Demyx for cheering Roxas up and he smiled back.

"So when is the next one?" I asked.

"Next month on the last day," he said.

"Well, we might be able to go if we're not too busy," Demyx said.

"Ok," Roxas said and smiled.

Just then, Saix entered the room and looked at Demyx.

"You can leave if you want Demyx," he said, then left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"If you failed to get Roxas back, I would have to try and eliminate him," he said.

"You….fight? What were they thinking?' I laughed.

"That's what I told them!" he said, raising his arms.

"I can't believe they thought you could stand a chance against me," Roxas laughed.

"Hey! Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I couldn't fight you! I bet I could beat you," Demyx challenged.

Before Roxas could except and beat the crap out of Demyx, I raised my hands to silence them.

"Demyx! Roxas just got back and went through a lot today! You can't challenge him and expect him to be able to fight right," I said.

"Hey! I can fight right anytime I want. Besides, I'm not tired," Roxas complained.

"See he wants to fight Axel! Let him fight me," Demyx pleaded.

"I said no. Roxas you are tired so if you don't stop complaining you can go to your room," I said sternly.

"Sheesh Axel, you sound like my past self's mom," Demyx said.

"Ok now you making me angry. So if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you, I suggest you shut up and stop challenging Roxas, I said, glaring at him evilly.

"Ok ok! Sorry Axel!" he apologized, raising his hands.

"So what were we talking about before you started to anoy me?" I asked.

"Um….oh ya! Xemnas sending me to find Roxas if you failed," he answered.

"Ok. So what other things happened while I was gone," I asked.

"Well…we were all in The Round Room discussing what we were gonna do if you failed," he said.

"And what did you all come up with," I asked, wanting to know what plan B was.

"I was gonna search for him and if I couldn't bring him back, then Xaldin would help search. And if it came to everyone but Xemnas and Saix looking for him, we'd send Dusks to every world," Demyx explained the plan.

"Not a bad plan," I said truthfully.

"You know I hate it when you guys talk about me like I'm not there," Roxas said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry," Demyx and I said together, laughing at Roxas' expression.

We talked about what Roxas had been doing while he was in Twilight Town and what I had missed while looking for him. Soon, it was time to eat so we left the Grey Room and went to dinner. After that, we talked some more before we went to our rooms to go to sleep. I could finally relax, knowing that my friend was finally found and safe.


	3. Practice

Roxas' POV

I woke up from the sudden brightness in my room. And squeezed my eyes shut. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got up and searched for the light switch by my bed with my hand.

_I must have accidentally hit it in my sleep._

When all I could feel was wall, I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my room.

_Where am I?_

Then I remembered where I was and who I was. I walked to the closet and got out my clothes. A black long-sleaved shirt, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and a black cloak. After I changed, I headed to the kitchen for breakfast. About halfway there, I ran into Axel.

"Hey Axel," I said sleepily.

"Hey Roxas. Did you get enough sleep?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," I yawned, making him chuckle more.

Last night Demyx, him, and me stayed up talking. After a while, Axel said that I should go to bed but I said I wasn't tired. He kept saying that I would regret it in the morning when I couldn't stay awake.

"Hey guys," Demyx said from behind us.

"Hey Demyx, sleep well," I asked before Axel could say 'I told you so.'

"Yup. So what's for breakfast?" he asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Chocolate pancakes," I said, sitting at a bar stool.

"Ok but who's making them?" axel asked.

"Not me, I just woke up," I said.

"Demyx?"

"I can't cook," he said with a grin.

"Fine, I'll make them. But next time you're making them," he said, getting out the ingredeants.

"So what are we going to do after we eat," I asked, watching Axel stirring the chocolate chips into the pancake batter.

"Training," he said, pouring some of the batter into the hot pan.

"Why? I can fight," I said as Axel flipped the pancake.

"I just want to make sure. What am I going to do when you are send out on a mission and you can't fight," he said, as he finished making the first pancake.

"I can to fight," I said.

"Better safe than sorry. Considering how long you've been gone, we should at least make sure," Axel said, pouring more batter.

"How long have I been gone?"

"A good three and a half years," Demyx said, reaching for the lone pancake only to have his hand hit with a spatula by Axel.

"Oww!"

"Well if you'd be patient, you wouldn't get hit," Axel said as he flipped the pancake.

"I've been gone for three years?" I asked, a little shocked as to how long I've been gone.

"Three and a half," Demyx corrected. "Three and a half long, boring years."

"And nobody came looking for me? Well I feel loved," I said sarcasticly.

"Hey! I looked for you any chance I got! And so did demyx," axel said with mock hurt.

"Sorry, I meant the others," I said.

"Well, we looked in Twilight Town, that was the first place we looked, then at Hollow Bastian. After that, we went to Beast's Castle then Land Of The Dragons, Olympas Culosium, Halloween Town-"

"Halloween Town! I love Halloween Town!" I cut Demyx off.

"That's only because when we go there, you sneak off and scare me when I go looking for you," Axel said, placing a plate stacked with chocolate-chip pancakes.

"It's fun to watch you scream like a little girl when I jump out of the dark," I said, grabbing a few pancakes and putting them on a plate that Axel handed me.

"One day, I'll scar you and we'll see how you like it," he said, sitting down next to me.

We ate our pancakes silently and washed the plates and forks when we finished. After we put away the dishes, we headed to the


	4. Missions

Axel's POV

I woke up sore from the practice fight Roxas and I had yesterday. Even though we had it after breakfast, we slept until the next day. I got up and slowly and left my room. Since I didn't change out of my clothes, I didn't have to waist time to go see how Roxas is. When I got to his room, I knocked and the door opened.

"Hey Axel," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked out of his room.

"Hey. Did you get enough sleep?" I asked.

He looked as sore as I was.

"I'm ok," he said as we walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Just like yesterday, we met up with Demyx on the way.

"You guys look horrible! No more fighting for you two," he said when he saw us.

"Yes mother," Roxas said and we laughed a little.

"Demyx, you're cooking breakfast today," I said when we entered the kitchen.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked, making his way to the pantries.

"How about an omelet?" I asked and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Just don't blame me if it's bad," Demyx said, getting some eggs out of the fridge.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to Demyx shaking my shoulder.

"Ok I'm up," I said sleepily.

I looked over at Roxas and he was asleep with his forehead on the counter. Demyx shook him and he woke up, falling off the barstool. He fell on his butt and glared at Demyx, although it didn't stop us from laughing at him. In the middle of his forehead was a big red mark from him sleeping with it pressed on the counter. Roxas got up, rubbing the mark on his forehead, and got back on his barstool. Before he could say anything, Demyx pushed a plate of omelets in from of us. We grabbed our forks and stuffed our mouths with omelet. We were really hungry since we missed lunch and dinner yesterday.

"This is really good Demyx," Roxas said around the omelet in his mouth.

"Mhm," I agreed.

"You aren't just saying that are you?" Demyx asked, sitting next to us and filling his plate with omelet.

"No, this is really good," Roxas said before stuffing more omelet in his mouth.

After all the omelet was gone, we left the kitchen and went to the Gray Room. When we got there, we sat down at one of the couches and relaxed.

"So when do you think I have to go on a mission?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I just hope I can go with you, we need to make up for the three years you were gone," I said.

"Hey! What about me?" Demyx asked.

"You too," Roxas said with a chuckle.

"Good," Demyx said.

"Hey do you think we can go to Halloween Town sometime soon?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. Maybe after your mission, when ever that is, we'll go," I said.

"Cool," he said.

Just then, Saix came in.

"Roxas, you will go to Port Royal and kill the heartless there. Demyx will go with you," Saix said before turning to me. "Axel, you will go to Twilight Town. At the train station, you will go on the Ghost Train. When it reaches Yen Sid's Tower, you will kill the heartless there. After you are done you will get back on the train and it will go back to Twilight Town."

When he finished, he tossed me a small bag. When I caught it, I heard the jingle of munny. And with that, he turned and left.

"Well…I guess that answers your question Roxas," I said.

"Yup," he said.

"Why do they always send me? They know I can't fight," Demyx complained.

"Maybe they're trying to get you to learn on the job," Roxas said.

"Well I don't want to," he whined.

"Demyx, stop whining and head out to Port Royal with Roxas. The faster you two get there, the faster you guys will be done," I said.

With a nod, Demyx and Roxas got up. Demyx opened a portal and went through, Roxas hesitated.

"After we finish the mission, will we meet up at the usual place?" he asked me.

"Of course. Well eat sea-salt ice cream and relax," I said with a smile.

Roxas smiled back and went through the portal. I watched as the portal vanished. When it was gone, I got up with a sigh and opened another portal. I went through and came out on top of Clock Tower. I jumped off and landed in front of the entrance of the station. I walked in, paid for a ticket, and waited for the train. While I sat at a bench, I noticed a small group of kids looking at me and whispering. The tallest, who seemed to be the leader, started to make his way over to me.

He wore a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath, a floor-length white jacket, baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. His eyes are blue-green and his hair, partially visible under his black tuque, is blond.

Following behind him was a girl. She was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket and Capri pants. Her pants have irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. Her hair is roughly jaw-length and light steel blue, while her right eye appears to be red or reddish brown. Her left eye is covered by long fringes of hair. She wears shoes of the same color as her hair.

Next to her was a tanned boy with short black hair and sideburns. The boy is tall and very muscular. His clothes consist of an orange tank top and baggy dark sweatpants over wide shoes. Around his neck, he wears a thunderbolt necklace. His orange tank top also sports two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms.

Next to him walked a strange creature. It's has a large, tan hat with a tip that flops over and curls, with an open zipper resembling a mouth in the middle of the hat, and two "eyes" just above this, shaped like a pale green star on the left and another, oblong shape on the right. The creature wears a sky blue coat with fancy, dark blue lining, secured by a tan string tied in a more complex manner. The white cuffs of this jacket are over-sized and sport similar lining to the rest of the jacket, though brown instead of blue. The sleeves cover half of his hands, which are themselves covered by brown gloves. It's jacket also has two large pockets on the front, each kept closed by a vertical white strap connected to a sky blue button. His pants are green and held up by a brown belt. It's face and body, partially visible under his jacket, is pitch black his oval eyes are almost glowing yellow. The creature's features reminded me of a heartless, but I coult tell it wasn't.

"Hey you," the leader said when the group was in front of me.

"What do you want," I asked, not liking this kids attitude.

"I want you to go. We don't like outsiders," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As you seem to have not noticed, I am waiting for the train. So would you please go bother someone else," I said, fighting the urge to teach this brat some manners.

"You can't tell us what to do, we're Twilight Disciplinary Committee," he said.

"Ya so do what we tell you y'know," the tanned kid said.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then we'll make you," the leader said, lunging at me.

I raised my boot and kicked him back. He flew into the wall behind him and slid to the ground and got back up.

"That's it, you're gonna get it now!" he said, running at me.

When he was close enough, I punched him and he flew back into the wall again.

"Hey, you can't do that to Seifer!" the tanned kid said before lunging at me.

I kicked him square in the chest and he flew back and hit the wall, landing next to Seifer. The girl raised her fists and came at me. Now, I don't like hurting girls. When she threw a punch, I grabbed her wrist and pushed her over to the others. I looked to the creature and he just stood there. That's when I realized what it was, it was a Nobody in disguise. I laughed and sat back down.

"Rai! Get up and help me with this guy," Seifer said, getting up again.

"Fuu, did he hurt you?" Rai asked.

Fuu shook her head and looked at me. They got up and ran at me at the same time but I didn't get up. Instead, when they got to me, I jumped up and swung my leg at them; hitting Seifer. The force of the hit sent him crashing into Rai who intern collided with Fuu. They fell to the ground and before they could get up, I saw my train pull in.

"Well my train is here. See you kids around," I said, walking to the train.

"Who are you?" I heard Seifer ask.

"Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I asked, tapping my head with my finger.

"Next time you come here, you're so gonna get it," Seifer said as I got on the train.

I waved at them as the train pulled away. I have to ask Roxas about them when we meet up at the Clock Tower.


	5. An Easier Way

Roxas' POV

"Demyx! Help," I yelled as a Darkside heartless lunged at me.

Demyx had been dodging and hiding the whole time we-I-fought the heartless.

"Alright, alright!" he said, stepping out from behind the side of the ship and standing next to me.

He took out his sitar and started to play. Almost immediately, large orbs of water appeared then exploded and destroyed the heartless. As soon as they were destroyed, more came. I collected more energy in my hand and jumped into the air right when Demyx creates violent geysers. I shot my orbs of light while Demyx formed one large pillar of water. Demyx made the pillar explode and I shot the rest of the light orbs at it to make the explosion more powerful. With our combined attack, we destroyed all the heartless. I came back to the ground as Demyx put away his sitar.

"Why do you hide if you can destroy heartless better than Xigbar?" I asked.

"I'm better than Xiggy? Wow, I guess I should help fight more," Demyx said, thinking it over.

"Ya you should. Just don't tell Xigbar I said you were better. I'll catch hell if he found out," I said.

"Ok," he said.

"Well…looks like they're all gone. Lets go," I said and Demyx opened a portal.

"Hey do you think Axel's done with his mission?" he asked, stopping in front of the portal.

"Probably. Hey I'll meet up with you in the Gray Room," I said before opening my own portal.

"Ok, see ya' Roxas," he said before going through the portal.

With one more look around the Black Pearl, I went through mine and stepped out on top of the Clock Tower. As I expected, Axel was sitting on the edge of the Tower eating sea-salt ice cream. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Took you two long enough," Axel said, handing me a sea-salt ice cream.

"I finally convinced Demyx to help me fight the last few. He actually did really good," I said, taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Really?"

"Yup. He killed fifteen when he finally started to help. When we were done, he killed at least thirty," I said around the ice cream in my mouth.

"That's surprising. So how many did you get?" Axel asked.

"At least five times more than him. How did your mission go?"

"Good. When I got there, I ran into Pete. He was trying to turn Master Yen Sid into a heartless for Maleficent. Had to explain to him that Maleficent was destroyed and then he tried to fight me. He's a horrible fighter, twenty times worse than Demyx," Axel said, chuckling at a memory of the fight.

"I know, I always won in the first few seconds when he tried to fight me," I said, taking another bite of the ice cream.

"Hey, when I was waiting for the train…I ran into a group who called themselves the Twilight Disciplinary Committee. They tried to force me out of town because I was an outsider. Do you know them?" Axel asked.

"Sadly yes. When I was in Hayner's gang, we fought a lot. Seifer always called me a chicken-wuss, why I don't know. Rai couldn't say anything without saying "y'know" at the end. Fuu never talked but she was a little creepy. And Vivi was…I don't know…a little weird. Did they do anything to you?" I asked.

"No, they tried to fight me but I was to good for them. You know what Vivi is?" Axel asked, looking at me.

"No, what?"

"A nobody in disguise," Axel said with a chuckle.

"Really? I never would have guessed. He looks more like a heartless," I said, finishing off my ice cream.

"Ya, he does. When I first saw his, that's what I though," Axel said, finishing his ice cream too.

I looked at the ground below us and started playing with the ice cream stick. While on my mission with Demyx, I thought about Xion and the promise I made to her. I thought about if I should tell Axel or if I should keep it to myself. I mean, he might freak if I told him that I was planning on stopping the Organization from summoning Kingdom Hearts like I promised Xion before she faded, but then again, he might help me.

"What's bugging you Roxas?" Axel asked, noticing my nervousness.

"Well…it's about Xion. Before she faded I made a promise to her," I said, trying to think of what to say.

"Ya," Axel said, motioning for me to continue.

"Well…I don't know how to say this but…I'm going to stop the Organization from summoning Kingdom Hearts," I said and waited for Axel to either shout at me or say that he'd help me.

I waited but nothing happened. When I got enough courage to glance at him, I saw that he was deep in thought. After a few silent moments, Axel spoke.

"Why? If we succeed, we become whole," he asked.

"Well what they're doing is wrong. When they-we collect hearts, we're stealing them from people. It's like we're destroying their lives to make ours better. I thought about it and found another way to become whole," I answered, looking at the ground the whole time.

"Now that you say it, you're right. But what other way is there?" Axel asked.

"Well…our heartless have our hearts and we're pretty much the body. If we find our heartless, I think we can fuse together and become whole again."

"That sounds like it might actually work," Axel said, and I was surprised to feel him put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and saw his face beaming with pride. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was proud of me for what I thought up.

"We're gonna have to keep it a secret though," I said.

"Ya, I don't think the others would be too happy to find out they were doing things the hard way," Axel said.

"That, and some of them can't be whole if they tried it that way," I said.

"Huh…oh ya…Xemnas' heartless is inside of that Riku kid. And yours…well…you don't have one."

"Ya. Now that I think about it, maybe there might be another way for him to become whole. Xemnas might be able to do it if we got him and Riku together, the heartless in his heart might come out and fuse with him. That way, Riku will be back to normal and Xemnas gets what he wants," I said.

"Ya but what about you? You don't have a heartless and if you get too close to Sora, you two might fuse and you'll be gone forever," Axel said with a frown.

"I'm sure we can find a way. It's not like there are only two choices for everything, right?"

"Ya your right," Axel said with a small smile.

"So…do you think we should tell Demyx?" I asked.

"Sure…why not? This way he won't have to fight so much," Axel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I swear, I've never seen someone who hated to fight and thought sweat was the grossest thing in the world," I said with a chuckle.

"And I've never seen someone who spent like two hours in front of a mirror doing his hair," Axel said, laughing with me.

"What's wrong with that?"

Axel and I nearly fell off the Tower from the surprise of Demyx appearing behind us.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I asked, regaining my balance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But you deserved it, it's mean to talk about someone behind their back," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it's mean when you pull pranks on us," Axel said.

"No it's not, it's funny," he said with a smile.

"Whatever," I said, ending the argument before it could start.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Demyx asked, sitting next to me.

"How much did you hear?" Axel asked.

"All I heard was Roxas saying, 'I'm sure we can find a way. It's not like there are only two choices for everything, right?' and then asking, 'Do you think we should tell Demyx?' Then you two started making fun of me," he said to Axel.

"He didn't hear much…do you still think we should tell him?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Demyx asked.

"Ya, I think we should," Axel said.

"Ok, what would you do if we told you there was an easier way to become whole again?" I asked.

"I would want to know what it was and probabley do it that way," he answered.

"And would you do it but keep it from the others because it might not work for them?"

"I guess."

"Alright, there is an easier way to become whole. Instead of killing heartless, all we have to do is find our heartless; the one that has our heart. When we find it, I think we could fuse together and become whole again," I said.

"That is a lot easier. But who wouldn't it work for?" he asked.

"Well Xemnas' heartless is in Riku's heart. I think that if we get them together, the heartless might come out and fuse with Xemnas. But there's no way to be sure," I said.

"That and Roxas doesn't have a heartless," Axel said.

"Oh…I should have realized. So how do we find our heartless?"

"I don't now yet, but I'm sure there's a way," I said.

"Hey have you ever noticed something weird about what we call ourselves?" Demyx asked.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Ok, so a heartless has our heart and we're just the body with out a heart. Why do we call them heartless if they have a heart and us nobodies if we are the body?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just for the irony of it," I said.

"Maybe," Axel said, standing up. "We should be getting back, don't want to miss dinner again."

"Ok," I said, getting up.

Axel opened a portal and we all went through it, coming out in the kitchen.

"I'm not cooking!" I said, sitting down at a barstool.

"Yes you are," Axel said, dragging me into the kitchen.

"But I can't cook!"


	6. Fights and Sea Salt Ice Cream

Axel's POV

When Roxas said he couldn't cook, he meant it. I don't know what he was trying to make, but at the first bite, Demyx and I were gagging. Roxas didn't touch the food he made because he probably knew it could kill. We did make good use of it though. Xaldin came in and started making snotty crakes about us. I got the plates of poison food and stuffed it in a loaf of bread sitting on the counter when he wasn't looking. When it was all in there, I put the plates next to the sink and sat back down in my barstool.

"Demyx, why are you such a girl?" Xaldin asked.

"I am not!" Demyx yelled.

"Yes you are. You can't fight and you run away from the heartless all the time," he said.

"Xaldin just go away," I said.

"Why, you don't like my company?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and looking for something to eat.

"No I don't and don't eat that bread, it's mine," I said.

"You can't tell me what to do," he said and picked up the loaf.

Just as I expected, to took a large bite out of it. As soon as the food came out of the bread, Xaldin's face turned green and his eyes went wide. He turned and threw up in the sink next to him for a good five minutes. When he was finished, he looked at us and saw us laughing.

"Are you trying to poison me?" he said before storming off.

We laughed until we couldn't breath and then I started to make something edible. After I made some French toast, we ate in silence. When we finished, we went to the Gray Room and relaxed.

"So…when are we going to Halloween Town?" Roxas asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know but if you keep asking, we aren't going," I said.

"I was just asking," Roxas mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey when's Halloween?" Demyx asked.

"It's in three days," Roxas said happily.

"Maybe we can persuade Xemnas to let us go and see the festival over there," Demyx said.

"I doubt he would," I said.

"Can we at least try?" Roxas asked.

"Fine, but don't get all sad if he says no," I said.

"I won't," Roxas said.

And right when he said that, Saix came in.

"Roxas, you and Axel will be going to Agrabah. Demyx, you and Xigbar will go to Hollow Bastion," and with that, he left.

"Why does he always come in when we finish talking and then just walk out after telling us where to go?" Demyx asked.

"Ya. Its like he's just a depressed messenger," Roxas said.

"Enough talk about that emotionless black hole, we need to go," I said, getting up and opening a portal.

"Alright, see ya Demyx," Roxas said before going through the portal.

I went through the portal and came out in the desert next to Roxas.

"Well, lets get to work," I said and we made our way into the city.

"Hey Roxas, how much munny you have?" I asked as we reached the ice cream stand.

"I've got…fifty-three munny," he said, taking his munny pouch out and counting it.

"Ok cause I'm broke," I said, making Roxas role his eyes.

"What can I get you two boys," the lady asked when we reached the counter.

"Two sea-salt ice creams please," Roxas said, taking out the amount of munny to pay for the ice cream.

"That'll be twenty munny," she said, handing me the ice creams.

Roxas handed her the munny and we left. As we headed to Clock Tower, I felt like we were being watched. I looked over my shoulder and saw the group of punks and the nobody. They were standing by the ally, looking at us.

"Hey Roxas, look over there," I said.

Roxas looked and groaned when he saw the group. Right when he saw them, they made their way over to us.

"I warned you that next time you'd be sorry," Seifer said, getting in our way.

"Go away Seifer," Roxas said, glaring at him.

Our hoods were down at the time and when Seifer saw Roxas, his eyes grew wide.

"Well if it isn't chicken-wuss," Seifer said.

"Don't call me chicken-wuss," Roxas said, glaring harder.

"And if I don't?"

That was enough to tick Roxas off. As soon as the words left the punk's mouth, Roxas punched him and sent him flying. Rai and Fuu looked shocked. Roxas was two heads shorter than Seifer and he'd sent him flying into a wall.

"So you wanna play rough do ya? Alright, lets settle this the usual way," Seifer said, getting up and walking toward the ally.

Seifer's buddies followed and Roxas was right behind them. I followed them through the ally and into a sandlot. Seifer went to a garage in the wall to our left and went in. he came out with two blue foam bats. He tossed Roxas one and they started circling each other. Just then, a group of kids came and stopped when they saw a fight was about to start. The kids looked familiar.

One was a boy with spiky, blond hair and brown eyes. He's wearing baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He's also wearing a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

Next to him stood a girl with green eyes and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. She's wearing an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She's also wearing cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She has a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

Beside her was a a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He's wearing a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side a large, white letters. He's also wearing blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

"Roxas?" the blond boy siad when he saw him.

"Hayner?" Roxas said, lowering his foam sword thing.

After we get to Clock Tower, I need to ask him what the heck that thing is.

"Dude where have you been?" Hayner asked, stepping forward.

"Enough staling, lets settle this," Seifer said, lunging at Roxas.

Roxas countered it easily and whacked Seifer in the back of the head. Seifer jumped away, rubbing the back of his head and lunged again. This time, Roxas just side-stepped and tripped Seifer as he sped by. The punk flew to the ground and before he could get back up, Roxas was beating the crap out of him. It was really funny watching a somewhat muscular teen being hit over the head multiple times with a foam bat by a kid who's two heads shorter and younger than him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rai shouted and lunged at Roxas.

Roxas saw him coming and whacked him in the middle of his face.

"Oww!" he yelped, holding his face like it would fall off.

This only made me laugh harder. When I looked over to the group of kids, I saw that they had a video camera out and was recording all this. Every time Roxas hit one of the two teens, they tried not to laugh. Maybe so they wouldn't drown out the sound of the two getting beat scream like little girls. Finally, they gave up and Roxas tossed the foam bat into the garage and made his way back to me.

"That was very entertaining," I said when he got to me.

"I bet it was. Hey I want to introduce you to my friends from before I entered the Organization," he said and I followed him over to the group of kids.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Axel, Axel this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Roxas said when we reached them.

"Hey weren't you that guy who was with Roxas when he was looking for Xion?" Olette asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Hey did you guys find her?" Pence asked.

At this, Roxas frowned and looked at the ground.

"Ya…she got sick and died," he said.

"Oh gosh Roxas, I didn't know," Pence said, running a hand through his hair.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault," Roxas said.

"Hey you want to watch what you just did to Seifer?" Olette asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Sure," Roxas said.

We all crowded around that video camera and watched as Roxas whacked Seifer over the head with the bat over and over again. We couldn't stop laughing when he hit Rai right in the middle of his face. When the fight ended, we watched as Seifer and his group ran off.

"Dude that was awesome, you gotta enter the Tournament next week! You'd kick butt," Hayner said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Is Setzer gonna be there?" he asked.

"Yup, why?" Pence asked.

"Last Tournament, he asked me to lose for him. I want to give him a piece of my mind," Roxas said.

"Cool. Hey where did you get the cloak?" Olette asked, looking at Roxas' cloak.

"Oh…I don't remember," Roxas said.

We couldn't tell them who we were because of the rules we have in the Organization. We have to keep a low profile in order to stay on the safe side of things. I knew Roxas didn't like to lie to his friends but he knew he needed to.

"Well if you do remember, tell me. I want one for Halloween," Olette said.

"Ok," Roxas said.

"Hey we gotta go Roxas. See you around," Hayner said and they took off across the lot.

"Well that was nice, I actually got to meet someone new," I said.

"Yup, they were awesome friends. Hey…when you came to get me that last time…they couldn't hear or see me, why?" Roxas asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that part. The Twilight Town you were in was made of memories. This one is the real one," I said.

"So I wasn't really in Twilight Town?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I'll show you another time. We better get to Clock Tower before our ice cream starts melting," I said and we walked off to the Tower.

"Ok. So when do you think we're going to Halloween Town?"

"Roxas!"


	7. Halloween Town

**Roxas' POV**

I'm so excited! Today's the day we're going to Halloween Town! After we got back last night, Axel Demyx and I asked Xemnas if we could go and he said yes! I didn't think he would let us but he did. Maybe he was in a good mood. Well anyways, as soon as Demyx gets done with his mission, we're going to see the Halloween fair. He and Xaldin had to go to Hollow Bastion to collect hearts and they've been gone for a few hours. Axel and I've already been to Twilight Town to get sea-salt ice cream and now we're in the Gray Room waiting for him.

"What's taking him so long?" I ask.

"Roxas, I answered you ten seconds ago and my answer hasn't changed, I don't know," Axel said from the chair across from me.

"Sorry, I was only asking," I mumble.

"Well you ask too much," he said.

I sat there and glared at him and he laughs, making me glare harder. It's not my fault I'm impatient. Just then, a portal opens and Demyx and Xaldin come out fighting as usual.

"I'm not a sissy!" Demyx yells.

"Yes you are," Xaldin said.

"No I'm not!"

Yes you are,you didn't kill half the heartless I did," Xaldin yelled.

"That's it!" Demyx yelled and lunged at Xaldin.

Demyx tackles him to the ground and pins him in seconds. Xaldin just looks up at him, shocked that he was pinned down. When he recovers, he tries to squirm out from under him but can't.

"Let me go!" Xaldin yelled.

"Not until you say I'm a better fighter," Demyx says.

"No!"

"Say I'm a better fighter and that you're a sissy," Demyx said.

"Xaldin, if you don't do what he says, he'll keep adding things and won't let go until you say all of them," Axel chuckled.

Xaldin stopped squirming and glared up at Demyx. After a few seconds, Xaldin mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that," Demyx said, smirking.

"You're a better fighter and I'm a sissy," Xaldin yells.

"And don't you forget it," Demyx says, getting off of Xaldin and sitting down next to us.

Xaldin then storms out of the room while we laugh at him.

"So how was your mission?" I ask when we stop laughing.

"It was alright. I was killing heartless like you guys said I should and then Xaldin got mad because I was better than him. Then he started calling me a sissy," Demyx said.

"Well, you showed him that you aren't. So, are we going to Halloween Town or what?" I ask, standing up and opening a portal.

"Ya lets go! I want to watch the fair," Demyx says, getting up and going through the portal.

"Alright," Axel said, getting up too.

We both go through the portal and come out in the graveyard. Demyx is already going to the square and we had to rush to catch up. As we approached, we could hear the fair starting. We stopped next to the fountain and watched as the fair began.

"Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?" a shadow sang, gliding through the air.

"Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween," Siamese shadows sang, gliding after the shadow.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night," the pumpkin patch sang.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors come and die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween," ghosts sang.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red," a creature sang.

"I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair," another creature sang.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween," the corpses sang.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song," vampires sang as they came out of their coffins.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise," the mayor sang from the top of the wall.

"Round that corner, then, hiding in the trash cans, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream," the corpses sang.

"Scream, this is Halloween, red and black and slimy green," a girl sang, juggling flaming torches.

"Aren't you scared?" a werewolf growled.

"Well, that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night," the girl sang, putting the torch to her mouth and blowing out flames.

"Everybody scream, everybody scream-" a hanging tree sang.

"-in our town or Halloween," the hanged men finished.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace," a clown sang, taking off his face before disappearing.

"I am the who when you call "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair," a ghoul sang.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright," the girl sang.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween," the corpses sang.

"Tender lumpings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare," corpse children sang.

"That's our job but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween," the parent corpses sang.

"In this town-" the corpses sang.

"-don't we love it now?" the mayor finished.

"Everyone's waiting for the next surprise,' the mayor and corpses sang as everyone started coming to the town square, a corpse pulling a scarecrow on a straw horse.

"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream, won't you please make way for a very special guy. Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now," the girl sang, handing the scarecrow a torch.

"Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween," everyone sang as the scarecrow swallowed the touch and burst into flames and jumped into the well next to us.

Suddenly, the ground below us broke apart and I fell through the opening. I screamed as I fell until I hit the bottom and stood up. The bottom was dark and cold and there was green smoke on the ground. Oh my gosh this is just like the nightmare I had last night! I have to get out of here! About to freak out, I tried to climb up the walls but something shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around my ankle. I pulled at it but it only wrapped around my hands and up my arms. I summoned my Keyblades but it took them away. I looked around for Axel and Demyx and yelled for them to help me when I spotted them but they didn't move.

"Axel! Demyx! Hel-"

Then I saw why they weren't moving. They were on the ground, fading back into darkness. I watched helplessly as they faded. When there was nothing left of them, I looked down and saw that I was fading!

"Help! Help!" I yelled but it was no use.

I was fading and there was no one there to help me. When I thought it was all over, I was back where I was next to Axel and Demyx and not fading in a trench.

"What the- what just happened!" Demyx yelled.

"I don't know," Axel said.

I looked at Axel and Demyx and saw them panting and sweating.

"In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song," the corpse children sang, looking into the well as Jack Skelington came out.

"La, la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la," they sang as Jack stood on side of the well.

Then they all started clapping and Jack gave a bow.

"Thank you, thank you everyone," Jack said, taking a bow and everyone started to leave.

I looked around the square while Axel and Demyx talked about the fair and what happened before it ended. When I heard the girl talking to Jack, I listened in. Sure it's not right to listen in on someone's conversation, but I'm bored. I looked at the girl and noticed that I've never seen her before when I was sent here on missions.

"This was the best year yet," the girl said.

"And it's all thanks to you and your powers," Jack said, smiling down at her.

_Powers?_

"Ya, there were three new comers and I think I spooked them good," she said.

_Is she talking about Axel, Demyx, and me?_

"That's great No Name," Jack said, smiling at the girl.

Now that she was close, I could see that she had black hair with dark purple streaks in it. She was dressed in black from head to toe and was very pale. She must be a vampire. No, she wasn't a vampire; she has purple eyes.

"Oh, Jack I need to go, I have things to take care of," she said.

"Ok, bye No Name," Jack said.

What happened next I didn't see coming; the girl opened a portal and walked through. I looked at Axel and Demyx to see if they saw what I just did. When I saw their faces, I know I didn't imagine what just happened.

"Did she just open a portal?" Demyx asked.

"Yes she did," Axel said.

Axel walked up to Jack and they talked for a while. I caught part of their conversation.

"Where did that girl go," Axel asked Jack.

"To the woods. She goes there every day," Jack said.

"Thanks," Axel said, opening a portal.

"Where you going?" Jack asked.

"I need to ask her something," Axel said before going through the portal.


	8. Xesro

**Axel's POV**

I emerged from the portal and walked into the woods and saw the girl walking up ahead and silently followed. She walked into a clearing and stopped in the middle. I watched as heartless appeared and the girl stood there, unafraid. Just then, I heard Demyx and Roxas walking up to me and I turned to look at us. When they got close to where I was, I held a finger to my lips and pointed at a clearing up ahead. Demyx and Roxas nodded and looked to where I was pointing.

In the middle of the clearing, I saw the girl now had a weapon of some sort in her hand. Roxas saw the heartless and went to step into the clearing but I blocked him, shaking my head and motioning for him to stay and watch. He did so and watched as the girl looked around her. She didn't look scared at all, more like ready to kill the heartless. Just then, one of the heartless lunged at her and she whipped her weapon at it. The weapon looked like a small scythe. The blade of the scythe flew at the heartless and cut it in half. I watched as the blade came back to the shaft and reattached itself.

Then, more heartless came at her and she swung the scythe thing around, cutting the heartless like she did the first one. Soon, all the heartless came at her and she stood from her fighting stance. Suddenly, the girl's shadow flew across the ground and attacked the heartless. The heartless fell to the ground and started twitching and then burst into black smoke. The shadow pulled back and returned to its normal shape and the girl was now by herself in the middle of the clearing. Roxas looked to me and I nodded my head before walking into the clearing. At the sound of us approaching, the girl turned to us. She was about to swing the scythe like weapon at us when I knocked it out of her hands with my Chakrams.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl asked, glaring at us with her purple eyes.

"Just some answers," I said.

"Answers?" she asked, edging towards her weapon.

"Yes. And if you are smart, you'd not try to get your weapon," I said.

She froze where she was and glared harder at me.

"Now, who are you and how can you do all those things you just did?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"What's your name?" Demyx asked, smiling at her.

"I don't have one," she answered.

"But everyone has a name," Demyx said.

"Not me," she said, looking at the ground.

"Shut up Demyx," I said.

"Can you please skip the crap and one of you tell me what's going on?" the girl said.

"Alright, there are these things called heartless. That's what you were fighting a minute ago. Then there are people called Nobodies, that's what we are. You're one too," Demyx said.

"And how do you know that I'm a…Nobody?" the girl asked.

"Well Nobodies have these cool powers. We can open portals and can summon our weapons," Demyx answered.

"Demyx, let me explain this to her. You'll only confuse her," I said.

"Fine," Demyx said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, there are many ways to tell. One way is if you can open a portal, which you did. Another way is if you have memories that seem like they're from a different lifetime. Have you ever had any?" I asked.

"Ya," she said.

"Well that proves you're a Nobody," I said.

"But how can you not have a name?" Demyx asked.

"I just don't ok!" she growled.

"Do you want one?" Roxas asked.

The girl looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Axel, are you gonna do the name ceremony?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"What's the name ceremony?" the girl asked.

"It's where you get a new name," Roxas explained.

"Ok…"

"Pick a name you like," he said.

"Rose," she said after thinking a moment.

"Ok," I said.

Her name appeared in front of her in golden letters and she watched as they rearranged themselves around her. When they stopped moving, an X appeared into the mix. The name in front of her was now Xesro.

"Xesro," she said, testing out the way it sounded. "So that's my name now?"

"Yes, but your title will be figured out after we find out what your power is," I answered.

"Ok…what now?" she asked.

"Well, we go to the castle and introduce you to everyone," Demyx said.

"Is it far from here?"

"Not if you use a portal," Roxas said, opening a portal.

"We'll explain everything to you later," I said as Demyx went through the portal.

"Ok," she said, going through the portal.


	9. Orginization Fourteen

**Xesro's POV**

I stepped out of the portal and into a gray room with chairs, couches, and tables. At one of the couches sat a man with scares on his face and an eye patch. When he looked at me, his eyes widened and he stood up. Out of instinct, I summoned my Ksari-Gama and went into my fighting stance. The man stopped and put his hands up while chukling.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you! Who might you be?" he asked.

"Xiggy this is Xesro, Xesro this is Xigbar," the guy with the rock-star hair said.

"It's ok Xesro, no one gonna hurt you, your safe here," the small blond said.

I hesitated before dismissing my Kusari-Gama and moving out of my stance.

"Hi Xesro," the man who was Xigbar said, sticking out his hand.

I started at it before shaking it. He squeezed my hand hard and I squeezed back.

"She's a strong one," Xigbar chuckled.

"She killed twenty hearyless when we found her," the redhead said.

"Nice," Xigbar said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At The Castle That Never Was," the rock-star haired answered.

"Oh…"

"Ok lets all sit down so we can explain everything," the redhead said.

"Alright, the first thing you need to know is our names. I'm Demyx," the rock-star haired guy said.

"I'm Roxas," the small blond said.

"And I'm Axel. Got it memorised?" the redhead asked, tapping his temple.

I nodded and Demyx began to talk again.

"Now, there are more than one worlds out there. Right now, were are in The World That Never Was," he said.

"This is where we all stay," Roxas said.

"So it's my home now?" I asked.

"Ya, you get a room, clothes, and anything else you'd need," Xigdar said.

"When you said 'title', what did you mean?" I asked Axel.

"We all have a title. For example, mine is The Flurry Of The Dancing Flames because I control fire. My weapon is call Eternal Flames," he said, summoning his weapons.

His Chakrams are circular and red with silver spikes and circles around the edges. There are two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle.

"Mine is The Melodious Nocturne because I control water," Demyx said.

"Why Melodious?" I asked.

Demyx raised his right hand and a sitar appeared in it. It was different shades of blue and had three spikes at the top, one pointing up and the other two pointing to the left and right. He strummed it and balls of water appeared.

"It's called Apreggio," he said.

"Cool," I said.

"My title is The Freeshooter because I'm a sniper. My weapon's called Sharpshooter," Xigbar said, summoning his weapons.

They looked like a type of gun or crossbow. Each gun is purplish and has a pattern at the top. At the bottom were purple things that must have been bullets.

"Mine is The Key of Destiny because I control the Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion," Roxas said, summoning his weapons.

They were two giant keys, one black and the other whitish-green with blue and yellow at the tip. At the handle of each was a chain that had a crown or star at the end.

"So what's your weapon Xesro?" Demyx asked.

"It's a Kusari-Gama called Night's Shadow," I said, summoning it.

My black Kusari-Gama is a long chain with a sickle on one end and a heavy weight at the other. The weight is spicked and can be used as a second weapon. The sickle is much like the blade of a scythe because they have the same shape. All I have to do is hold the chair and swing the sickle or weight at my enimy.

"So what's your power?" Demyx asked.

"Well, I can sense your fears and make them come true. I can also make my shadow destroy my enemys. At the Halloween fair I showed you three one of your fears. Your's was very funny," I said, pointing to Demyx.

"It's not funny, it's the scariest thing ever!" Demyx shouted.

"What was it?" Roxas asked.

"All the water in the world disapearing," I said and everyone except Demyx bagan to laught.

"It's scary!" Demyx shouted.

"No, it's funny," Xigbar said.

"Whatever," Demyx mumbled and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, so what can your weapon do?" Xigbar asked.

"The sickle poisons whoever gets cut with it. The poison then slows down your bodies functions and soon drains all your energy," I explained.

"Can you show us the shadow thing you did to the heartless?" Roxas asked.

"Sure."

I concentrated and willed my shadow to reach over the couch and enclose the room. As it did so, the room grew dark. When my shadow covered the whole room, all the light was gone from the room.

"Wow," Demyx said.

"That's cool," Roxas said.

"Thanks," I said, retracting my shadow.

When my shadow returned to its normal shape, I heard someone clear their throat.

"So who is this?" a guy with blue hair, orange eyes, and a large scar in the shape of an X on his nose.

"This is Xesro, we found her in Halloween Town," Axel said.

"Xesro, I'm Saix. I will the one to give you your missions," the guy said.

_Missions?_

"Hello," I said, standing up, sticking out my hand.

Saix looked at my hand and then turned to Axel.

_Rude much?_

"She will need to be shown her room and brought to Xemnas after," he said before walking out of the room.

"Is he always such a jerk?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Ya, but you get used to it after a while," Demyx said.

"Ok, so where's my room?" I asked Axel.

"Lets go and I'll show you. We'll meet you guys in the kitchen," he said and stood up.

"Ok, by Xesro," Demyx said and waved.

I waved back and followed Axel put of the room and down several hallways. After going through five different hallways, we stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room," Axel said, opening the door and walking in.

"Wow," I said, following him in.

The whole room is white; white walls, white carpet, white door. There was a bed against the wall to my left and a dresser across the room from it. Next to the dresser is a closet and a large window. Outside the window was what reminded me of a moon; but it was shaped like a heart. It was very beautiful.

"Is this all mine?" I asked, walking to the bed.

"Ya, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No…its just that I've never had a bed before," I said, feeling the soft pillow.

"Oh…well…your cloak, boots, and such are in the closet. I'll wait outside so you can change," I heard Axel say.

When I heard the door close, I got up and opened the closet. I pulled out a pair of black pants, a black tank-top, black gloves, boots, and a cloak. After changing, I walked into the hallway and met up with Axel.

"Alright, now we go to Where Nothing Gathers," Axel said, leading the way.

We came up to two large, white doors with a design on them. Before Axel opened the doors, he turned to me.

"Now, everyone will be sitting on their thrones. If one of them looks at you the wrong way, tell me, Roxas, or Demyx," he said before opening the doors.

I followed him to the middle of the room and saw Roxas on a throne behind me, Demyx on one to my right, and Xaldin to my left. There were several thrones empty and I counted fourteen thrones in all. I turned to Axel and he motioned for me to stay as he opened a portal and walked through it. He came out over a throne and sat in it. I looked around and saw three guys I didn't know. One had white hair and dark orange eyes, another had black hair with side burns and purple eyes, and the last was blond with a buzz cut with blue eyes.

"You must be Xesro, I'm Xemnas," the white haired guy said.

"Hello," I said.

"You've met Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, and Saix; this is Xaldin and Luxord," Xemnas said, motioning to the two guys I hadn't met.

The two nodded at me and I looked back at Xemnas.

"Now, Axel will be you mentor and he along with Roxas will train you. You will go on missions with them," he said.

I nodded.

You are our fourteenth member, therefore we will now be Organization Fourteen," he said and everyone nodded. "Axel, you will start her training after you mission to Twilight Town with her and Roxas."

Axel nodded and Xemnas turned back to me.

"You will be in the throne next to Roxas. That is all, you are dismissed," he said and with a wave of his hand, everyone began to leave.

"Xesro, lets go to the kitchen," Roxas said.

I turned and saw that he was on the ground with a portal open. I walked over and we went through the portal. We came out in a large kitchen that was all white. There was a long counter with barstools lined along it. On the other side of the counter, there was a large fridge that stood against the wall to the left. To the right were a large sink, a stove, a microwave that stood above the stove, and a row of cabnites on either side.

"Is everything here white?" I asked.

"Every room except the Gray Room," Roxas said.

"Oh, so what are we eating?" I asked, sitting down at a barstool.

"Whatever Axel cooks," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey Xesro," Demyx said from behind us.

"Hey Demyx," I said as he sat down on the other side of me.

"So what did you think of the others?" he asked.

"Well, Xemnas sounds worse than Saix. Luxord looked ok but Xaldin looked like he didn't care," I answered.

"Ya, Xaldin doesn't really care about anyone. But you need to watch out for him and Luxord, they cause trouble. If they do anything, tell me Roxas or Axel," he said.

"I already told her that Demyx," Axel said, coming in and walking into the kitchen.

"Well better safe than sorry," Demyx said.

"So what's for lunch?" Roxas asked.

"How about we let Xesro decide. Xesro, what do you want to eat?" Axel asked me.

"Well, I haven't had pizza in a long time," I answered.

"Ok pizza it is," Axel said, turning to the fridge.

The last time I had pizza was when my other was starving and stole it from a restraint. Ever since, her favorite food had been pizza.

"So how come you didn't have a name?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx, stop asking her questions, she'll tell us when she's ready," Axel snapped.

"Oh, sorry Xesro," Demyx said.

"It's ok," I said, trying to block out the memories.

The memories of my other are filled with pain. Sometimes they resurface when I see things that she always wanted and I can't stop them. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out through my nose to calm down.

"So how long have you been a Nobody?" Roxas asked.

"About two years," I answered, watching Axel make the pizza.

"Wow, I'm surprised you weren't found before today," dem6yx said.

"What toppings do you want on the pizza Xesro?" Axel asked, opening the fridge.

"Pepperoni, bell peppers, sausage, and extra cheese," I answered.

"Ok," Axel said, getting out the toppings.

"So what did Saix mean when he said missions?" I asked.

"Well, we go to different worlds and destroy heartless," Demyx explained.

"Oh. So I'm guessing that Xemnas is the leader and Saix is his laky," I said.

"You could say that," someone said from behind us.

I turned around in my barstool to see Luxord leaning on the door with his arms folded over his chest and a grinning.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to properly meet you. I'm Luxord," he said, walking to me.

"I'm Xesro," I said.

He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. I looked at Roxas and Demyx before hesitantly shaking it. He squeezed it lightly and smiled at me.

"What do you want Luxord?" Axel asked.

I turned to him and saw him glaring at Luxord. If looks could kill, Luxord would have been gone the minute he walked in.

"Take a chill pill Axel, I'm just meeting our new member," Luxord said with a smile.

He squeezed my hand before letting go of it and looked at me again.

"I hope we get to go on a mission together sometime," he said before turning and leaving.

"I think I need to boil my hand," I said.

"Don't listen to what he said Xesro, he's just a jerk," Demyx said.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said.

"Ok pizza's ready," Axel said and we turned back in our seats.

"How did you make it so fast?" I asked.

"All I had to do was put the toppings on the dough and cook it," he said, putting two slices on everyone's plate.

"Oh ya, you control fire," I said, taking a bite.

After we ate our lunch, Axel said me, him, and Roxas had to go on a mission. So we said bye to Demyx and went to Twilight Town.


	10. AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long and also took down a few of my other stories, there have been many things going on which took up my time. Now that things are settling down again, and hopefully won't come back for a long while, I will continue with all of my stories.

**Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. If you haven't reviewed, please don't be shy, I like hearing your comments. Again I am sorry for not updating.**


End file.
